Boudewijn III van Jeruzalem
Boudewijn III van Jeruzalem (1130 - Beiroet, 10 februari 1162) was koning van Jeruzalem. Hij was de oudste zoon van Melisende en Fulco van Jeruzalem, en kleinzoon van Boudewijn II van Jeruzalem. Opvolging Boudewijn behoorde tot de tweede generatie in het Heilige Land geboren kinderen van de eerste kruisvaarders. Toen koning Fulco, de opvolger van zijn vader Boudewijn II in 1143 overleed werd hij op 13-jarige leeftijd regent, samen met zijn moeder Melisende. Met een vrouw en een tiener aan de macht kwamen er spanningen in het koninkrijk, omdat het leiderschap ontbrak dat Boudewijn II van Jeruzalem en Fulco voorheen wel hadden geboden. Melisende stelde de Constable van Jerusalem Manasses van Hiergess aan als adviseur en samen hielden ze Boudewijn III buiten de regering. De noordelijk gelegen kruisvaardersstaten besloten een eigen koers te varen, en in de moslimwereld waren de steden Mosoel en Aleppo verenigd onder Zengi die de ambitie had om Damascus aan zijn rijk toe te voegen. Als blijkt dat de grenzen van het graafschap Edessa slecht slecht verdedigd worden neemt hij binnen het jaar 1144 heel Edessa in. Dit leidde tot de oproep voor een tweede kruistocht. Tweede kruistocht Deze kruisvaart nam wat tijd in beslag om Jeruzalem te bereiken, en in de tussentijd werd Zengi vermoord in 1146. Hij werd opgevolgd door zijn zoon Nur ad-Din die net zo ambitieus was om Damascus in te nemen, om dit te voorkomen, hadden Jeruzalem en Damascus een pact gesloten om elkaar te beschermen. Maar in 1147 sloten Nur ad-Din en Muin ad-Din,gouverneur van Damascus weer een alliantie tegen Jeruzalem. Al had het koninkrijk Jeruzalem ook al het verdrag verbroken door een verbond te sluiten met een van de vazalschappen onder Damascus. Boudewijn III van Jeruzalem marcheerde furieus vanuit Jeruzalem en werd verslagen bij de Slag van Bosra, al werd het voormalig verdrag met Damascus later alsnog hersteld. In 1148 arriveerde de kruisvaarders uiteindelijk in Jeruzalem, de kruisvaarders werden geleid door Lodewijk VII van Frankrijk zijn vrouw Eleanor van Aquitanië en Koenraad III van Hohenstaufen. Boudewijn hield een bijeenkomst in Akko. In een aanvalsstemming en slechte planning besloten de kruisvaarders, Damascus aan te vallen ondanks het vredesverdrag. Het idee zou van Koenraad komen, en Boudewijn III die waarschijnlijk onder de indruk was van de kruisvaarders uit Europa, zwichtte en stemde toe. Maar de voorgenomen belegering op Damascus werd een fiasco en eindigden al naar vier dagen. Uiteindelijk viel Damascus in 1154, in de handen van Nur-ad-Din, en was dit een diplomatieke ramp voor de christenen iets wat geen koning van Jeruzalem meer kon restaureren. Rond 1149 waren het grote gros van de kruisvaarders weer terug gekeerd naar Europa, achterlatend een verzwakt Jeruzalem. Nur ad-Din nam gebruik van deze situatie en viel Antiochië binnen vanuit het noorden, Prins Raymond werd vermoord tijdens de Slag bij Inab. Boudewijn III marcheerde vervolgens naar het Vorstendom toe om het regentschap over te nemen. Raymon's vrouw, Constance, was Boudewijns nicht via zijn moeder en erfgenamen door de lijn van haar vader. Boudewijn probeerde Constance uit te huwelijken aan een bondgenoot, maar dit mislukte. Vervolgens kon Boudewijn Turbessal (het laatste bolwerk van Edessa) niet verdedigen, en liet de rest na aan het Byzantijnse rijk, hij wist nog wel met succes de christenen te helpen ontsnappen, terwijl Nur ad-Din aanviel tijdens de Slag bij Aintab. In 1152 moesten Boudewijn en zijn moeder ingrijpen in een dispuut in het huwelijk van Hodierna van Tripoli en haar man Raymond II van Tripoli, als de problemen verholpen zijn, komt Hodierna een tijdje met haar zus koningin Melisend mee, op enig moment na vertrek wordt Raymond II vermoord net buiten de stadspoorten door Assassijnen. Hodierna neemt het regentschap op zich van het Graafschap Tripoli, Nu Edessa verloren was en Antiochië en Tripoli zonder leiders zaten, had alleen Jeruzalem nog een koning, alleen lag er nog een dispuut op de loer. Burgeroorlog In volgende jaren ontstond er tussen Boudewijn en zijn moeder een grote vertrouwensbreuk. En er volgde een kleine burgeroorlog, waaruit Boudewijn als fysieke winnaar tevoorschijn kwam, maar zijn moeder de morele winnaar werd. Boudewijn kroonde zichzelf tot koning in 1153. Uitbreiding Koninkrijk Na de 2e kruistocht was het duidelijk dat de noordelijke alliantie bestaande uit de Seljuk Turken onder leiding van Nur-ad-Din te sterk was voor het koninkrijk. Boudewijn zocht daarop zijn heil in het zuiden, bij de Egyptenaren. Hij wist Gaza te heroveren en later ook Ascalon dat hij aan zijn broer Amalrik gaf. Maar in 1158 nam Nur-ad-Din het in Antioch gelegen gebied Harim in waardoor Boudewijn zich gedwongen voelde om weer de strijd aan te gaan, en met succes: Nur-ad-Din werd door Boudewijn verslagen. Dood Nog geen half jaar na de dood van zijn moeder Melisende, zou ook Boudewijn overlijden. Hij was onderweg naar Beiroet en zou vergiftigd zijn door poeders, die hij kreeg van een kwakzalver uit Syrië. Op 10 februari 1162 overleed hij te Beiroet. Zijn lichaam werd vanuit Beiroet overgebracht naar Jeruzalem, alwaar een stoet burgers hem verdrietig ontving. Boudewijn stierf kinderloos en liet een jonge vrouw achter genaamd Theodora. Zijn broer Amalrik volgde hem op. Bronnen * Steve Runciman, Historie van de Kruistochten,vol. II: The Kingdom of Jerusalem. Cambridge University Press, 1952. * Bernard Hamilton, Vrouwen in de Kruisvaartstaten,The Queens of Jerusalem", in Medieval Women, edited by Derek Baker. Ecclesiastical History Society, 1978. * Willem van Tyrus, A History of Deeds Done Beyond the Sea, trans. E.A. Babcock and A.C. Krey. Columbia University Press, 1943. Categorie:Huis Anjou Categorie:Koning van Jeruzalem ar:بلدوين الثالث cs:Balduin III. Jeruzalémský de:Balduin III. (Jerusalem) el:Βαλδουίνος Γ' της Ιερουσαλήμ en:Baldwin III of Jerusalem es:Balduino III de Jerusalén fr:Baudouin III de Jérusalem he:בלדווין השלישי, מלך ירושלים hu:III. Balduin jeruzsálemi király id:Baldwin III dari Yerusalem it:Baldovino III di Gerusalemme ko:보두앵 3세 (예루살렘) lt:Balduinas III Jeruzalietis pl:Baldwin III Jerozolimski pt:Balduíno III de Jerusalém ru:Балдуин III Иерусалимский sv:Balduin III av Jerusalem tr:III. Baldwin zh:鲍德温三世 (耶路撒冷)